A New Life
by malfoydragon
Summary: Severus Snape has been cleared of all charges and now he has a new mission to fulfill. To look after Harry Potter. Full summary and warnings inside! SLASH!
1. DISCLAIMER WARNING and SUMMARY

**DISCLAIMER AND WARNINGS:**

**I do not own any of the characters, spells, or even the setting here. I have only twisted the plot of the HP universe to be able to write this fanfiction. Everything belongs to the great JK Rowling.**

**This disregards the 6th and 7th HP book.**

**This fanfiction contains mature themes that are certainly not for children. If you think you're of age or mature enough for that matter, feel free to continue reading. Of course, given the pairing that it actually shows, yes this is most definitely SLASH.**

**I'm a bit slow in updating, so please be patient with me. I do update, but work does keep me from going online as much as I want to. **

**CHEERS! FIRST STORY TO BE UPLOADED!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>SUMMARY<em>**

_Since the war is over, Severus Snape has been pardoned by the Ministry of Magic and cleared of all charges, once more, with the help of Albus Dumbledore. A memory as evidence has been presented to show that has always been on the side of light since the war has started and under no circumstance did his loyalty waver from Dumbledore._

_As requested by Dumbledore, Snape has set out to pick up the Boy Who Lived from the boy's muggle relatives' house, no longer in need of his aunt's protection. What he saw was not what he suspected._


	2. The Unexpected

_"Severus Tobias Snape, with full evidence presented by Head Master Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, we hereby declare you free of all charges!"_

_The echoing sound of the gavel pounding resounded in his head. He breathed a sigh of relief as the Wizengamot and witnesses started to file out. He stayed seated on the chair in the middle of the room, the conviction of it all still trying to be processed. He knew he was innocent... Sort of. He knew he had never gone against Dumbledore when it came to his missions. He was a good spy - having fooled the Dark Lord into believing he was a loyal Death Eater - and he was commended on the part he had taken during the fight at the Ministry of Magic._

_"Severus," Dumbledore called from the stands, bright eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles. "Overjoyed with the fact you are no longer called the enemy?"_

_"Relieved, more like it," he answered in a softer tone than what he usually used. "I have you to thank for that, Head Master."_

_"You deserve it, Severus," the older man said with a smile. "After years of loyal service, I could not think of anything better. And yet..."_

_Severus with held a sigh. Of course there had to be a catch. "And yet, Head Master?"_

_"I must ask you of one more thing, Severus. I feel that it is time for Harry to be taken from the Dursleys. He had been for too deprived from the world he deserves. But Grimmauld's place is not yet suitable for him..."_

_"You want me to pick up the boy and find him a place to stay? That would be easy enough. He can stay at the Weasleys."_

_"I don't doubt that Harry would love that, but there are still Death Eaters on the loose, not to mention the quite deranged Bellatrix Lestrange would be out for his blood," Dumbledore sighed. "Would it be too much to ask for the young man to stay with you?"_

_Severus' resolve snapped. "Potter? Stay with me? You must be kidding!" He snapped, finally rising from his seat. "The arrogant brat wouldn't be able to live under the situation I'm in! His inflated head might even barely fit through my door! No, I must decline this, Head Master. With all due respect, I just might kill the boy if he stays with me."_

_Dumbledore sighed heavily, shaking his head. "Still after all these years, you harbor hatred towards a young man who has done you no wrong, Severus. One last task, my friend, and I shall ask nothing of you from them. Just take Harry in for the summer and I shall tie you to no binds."_

_Of course, the man just had to use that tone with him. He felt scolded - ashamed of himself - as well as being torn with the look on the older man's face. "Fine, Head Master. As you wish. I shall pick the boy up this weekend."_

_"Thank you, Severus. I promise it is the final favor you can pay me," Dumbledore smiled. "You may not know, but you have more in common with young Mr. Potter than you thought."_

_-SS/HP-_

He blended with the darkness as he apparated to the quiet muggle area, the pop disturbing the still air. Living room lights were open at most houses, flashing with the colors of the televisions that the muggles all seem to be watching.

He walked quickly to the address that was given, not wanting to draw any attention to himself as he did not bother to dress in muggle clothes. Little Whinging was a boring place, if truth be told. Most of the houses looked the same - All clean, mowed, cars gleaming in their driveways like a prize to be bragged about. Pitiful. Such a waste of money investments.

He reached number 4 of Privet Drive, raising an eyebrow at the sight. If this was where Dumbledore was trying to take the Golden Boy from, his own home would be a poor substitute.

"**GET BACK HERE, BOY**!" A booming voice growled out, a crash, followed by a yell. Severus took out his wand and held it tightly. The wards were still up, it was strong enough for any wizard to feel, and he knew it wasn't a Death Eater attack. Someone was hurting someone, and he did not like the feeling that he got.

He quietly spelled the door open, quietly pushing it to get inside. In years of his training, he crept into the well lit hallway, careful of his shoes not making a noise on the wooden floor. He reached the entrance of the living room, his dark eyes widening at the sight that greeted him.

A large beefy man was holding a barely conscious Harry Potter at the scruff of his shirt. The boy's face was badly bruised, blood was dripping from the back of his head, the boy's skinny arms tried in vain to pry off the larger man's fist from him, the other hand curled into a fist, raised and ready to hit him.

"No!"

* * *

><p>An:

And there you go! The actual first chapter of what's going to be a not so long story. Like it? Hate it? Give an idea through the reviews! Just hit the Review link and tell me what you think!


	3. Realization

"No!"

At the sound of the yell, Harry weakly turned his head to the direction of the voice, his thin hands still trying to pry off his uncle's grip. "Help... me..." he tried to say.

Severus didn't hear his words, but he could read the desperation on the boy's swollen lip.

"How dare you call your freaky friends to help you!" Uncle Vernon roared, raising his fist higher and was ready to strike, only to be thrown off by a silent Expelliarmus spell send by Severus. He gave a loud grunt as his body slammed against the wall.

Aunt Petunia screamed again as her husband tumbled, Dudley hiding behind his mother's boney frame at the sight of Severus' menacing glare.

"Bloody FREAK!" Vernon growled, trying to push his large body up.

Harry slumped on the floor, already barely conscious. He tried to push himself up to move away, but his tired body was already at its worst. He had bruises everywhere, his left eye swollen to a point he could barely see anything with it. His arm was dislocated already with the harsh pull that he received from his uncle earlier. If his professor didn't arrive, he knew he'd probably be dead with the beating he received.

Severus bent down to help the boy stand but was thrown back by Vernon, tackling him to the ground. He gasped for air as he struggled under the weight of the man, taken off guard. "Get off me, you blithering fool! Expelliarmus!"

Vernon was thrown back again but wasn't given the chance to move. Severus cast a full body bind curse, locking the man's arms to his side, legs snapping as close as his massive body could. "I could kill you for that," Severus snarled, dark eyes burning with hate.

"Just take him," petunia whimpered. She shielded Dudley as much as she could as Severus turned to glare at her. "Just take the boy and go Snape. He doesn't belong here. He... He already suffered enough."

Severus stared at her and gave a small nod. He bent down and heaved the boy in his arms, hiding his surprise at the boy's light weight. He sent a glare at Vernon's direction, not bothering to take the spell off as he apparated back to his home.

-SS/HP-

"The boy was practically beaten to a pulp! Do you have any idea on how many bruises I had to heal? His arm was dislocated from his shoulder as if the whale of a man tried to rip of his whole arm!"

Dumbledore's head shook in shame, scattering the bits of coal from the fireplace. "I had hoped it was not that bad."

"You had... You _knew_? You knew this was happening to the boy when he stayed with his relatives and you did not take him?" Severus said in disbelief, staring at the old man in his fireplace. Of all people he had expected to care for the boy, he thought Dumbledore would not stand for the abuse if he knew what was going on. "All along you knew this was happening to the boy and did not do anything to stop it?"

"Yes, I knew what was happening, Severus. All those years, I had hoped the Dursleys would see Harry as part of the family... Or at least change their ways and just leave him alone. Alas, I have been mistaken."

"Mistaken?" Severus repeated with a dead tone. That was no simple mistake.

"The blood wards were important to keep young Harry alive and to keep Voldemort from finding him so easily."

"If the Dark lord did not kill Potter, his own relatives might have!"

Dumbledore looked at Severus as if he was seeing him for the first time. "Is it caring that I sense from you, Severus?"

"No," Severus snapped. "It's pity. Pity for a boy who had done so much and yet received so little from the people who were supposed to have helped him and cared for him."

It gave Severus so much satisfaction to see Dumbledore's face look guilty as he uncharacteristically shrugged. "True, Severus. For now, I leave him in your care. Now that you have seen what he has been through, I hope you treat him as a human with feelings as well."

Damn the man! That statement made him feel guilty, but he hid his guilt with a well placed scowl. Dumbledore gave a small nod and his face disappeared from the flames. Severus sighed and leaned back against the chair, still thinking about what he saw. Of all those years he had thought that the boy was worshipped by his muggle relatives... Now he knew he was wrong. No wonder the boy was so skinny the first time he had seen him years ago.

His own past began replaying in his head and she shrugged it off. That was years ago and it will not do him well to dwell on the past.

* * *

><p>An:

And I just gave Severus and Petunia a very human moment for pitying Harry despite what they've done to him. Of course that would be essential since this is a SNARRY fanfic.

Next chapter up soon!


	4. Dead Eyes

His vision was blurry as he finally regained his consciousness. He knew he was not at the Dursleys' anymore - just the feel of the bed was enough for him to tell. It was not much softer than his own, but it was more comfortable than the springs that were digging onto his back of when he slept. His head was pounding as he tried to sit up, his vision swimming though it was quite blurred. Blindly, he reached out and felt around for his glasses, grabbing them from a table beside the bed and finally put it on.

Definitely not Privet Drive.

There was light shining through a dusty window at one side of the room. It was roomy, yet it was lonely to look at. The walls, color of faded green, were ready to peel off. A book shelf filled with dusty old books that seemed to be actually old text books. A rickety old table at one corner with a matching chair. A small table lingering beside his bed. His personal belongings huddled in one corner, seemingly out of place from the lonely demeanor of the room.

"You're finally awake."

He slowly looked towards the sound of the voice. Professor Snape stood by the door frame; dark hair framing his face, wearing his potion robes as if it was already part of his shallow skin, contempt filling those dark eyes and the scowl on his thin lips. Of course he would be scowling. It was him Snape was looking at. The bane of his existence.

"Professor," he acknowledged, surprised at how weak his voice actually was. He tried to push himself to sit up but he suddenly gave out a painful wince, looking down to see his arm was actually bandaged.

"Do not excerpt too much effort. You had two broken ribs, not to mention that your left arm was dislocated," Severus said with the same cold voice as he stepped closer. "Your bruises are healing, but you would have to remain in bed."

"T-thank you," Harry stuttered, looking up at his professor. "You didn't have to save me."

"Still the arrogant fool that you are, Potter," the man sneered. "How is it that you, the supposed hero of the wizarding world, cannot save yourself from a man, muggle man, in the size of a whale?"

"Not allowed to do magic. Not allowed to leave their wards," Harry replied in almost a nonchalant shrug. "Dumbledore said so."

"And why would they beat you to that extent?"

"I don't know. My uncle likes to beat me up. One wrong move equals to one slap. One wrong word equals to no meals"

"That was not just one slap not sent to bed without a meal, Potter," Severus snapped, wondering on how the boy in front of him acted like beating was the most normal thing he would receive. "Broken ribs and shoulder? I came in just in time! He would have turned you into a bloody pulp!"

"What's the difference?" Harry asked, his green eyes staring back into those dark depths, looking dead. "I spent most of my life being bullied and chased by a mad man with no nose. Beatings were not the worst I received."

"Arrogant. Just like your father," Severus spat, glaring daggers at the boy before him. "You let your own uncle beat you just to show how tough you were? That you could evade death another time? How utterly foolish!"

"See what I mean?" Harry smiled lightly. "You're doing the same thing as he did. Not with your fists, but with your words. "How can you claim me to be my father when I had no chance of meeting him or knowing what he was like?"

Severus stared at him. For once, lost on what to retort. The boy had a point, a very sharp one at that. Potter, an orphan at a year old, did not have the chance to meet his parents. If the rumors were true, rumors meaning the over heard conversation from Weasley and Granger, Potter never even knew what his parents looked like until Hagrid gave the boy an album of sorts.

Harry gave another weak smile and rolled to his uninjured side as if to cut the conversation. Severus did not know what to think and just stormed out of the room. To anyone who did not know the Potter boy, they would think that he was just fine with what happened. Like he was still whole. Severus would've thought so too, but he knew better. Just the look at those eyes told him everything. He knew that look all too well.

* * *

><p>An:

Yes. Short chapter my lovelies. And slow updating. You guys can give suggestions since this has no actual plot and I'm just writing what pops up in my head. I've always dreamed of harry making Snape shut his trap in such a calm manner. Kind of unnerving from the Harry we've read in the books, don't you think?


	5. Twinkle

_"You promised, Severus," she whispered, looking up with pleading eyes. "You promised you wouldn't go further than reading."_

_"I promised no such thing, Lily," he mutters, arranging the books in his arms. "And why do you care? You said our friendship was over. You made that clear, even after I begged and apologized. It's clear you don't care about me. Are you afraid? That I'd rise to power?"_

_"So it's true," she whispered, her green eyes filling with unshed tears. "I didn't really know. I just assumed... with the time you spend around Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black."_

_He finally turns to face her, his dark hair framing his shallow face. "We're no longer friends, Lily. You said it yourself."_

_"I still worry about you, Sev," she whispered, looking up at him, tears falling down her face. "You know what happened was your fault and you can't blame me. Though it was by accident, you still called me a mudblood."_

_"My fault..." he whispered, glaring at her."I didn't dangle myself upside down! I didn't threaten to remove my own trousers in front of the entire school! I wanted to be your friend, Lily. I apologized and begged for your forgiveness! And you had to slap it back how worthless of a friend I am. And this is me being worthless!"_

_Severus pulled back his sleeve and showed his mark, making the red head whimpers and take a step back. "S-Sev..."_

_"Don't call me that!" he snapped, glaring daggers at her._

_"You're not worthless, Severus..." she whispered, trembling."This is your choice. I had hoped it wasn't true... I thought... I still see you as my friend... but you needed to learn what was right and wrong. It killed me to say those things, Severus..."_

_He stared at her, dumbfounded, still holding his sleeve up._

_"Good bye, Snape."_

_"Lily!"_

_He tried chasing after her, yet the walls seemed to be closing in. His surroundings suddenly went dark. He tried to ignore the deafening screams and wails echoing through the darkness as she was slowly disappearing. There was blood everywhere, then a blinding flash of green light._

_He stopped running as he saw a pool of red on the floor. He cautiously approached the fallen figure, kneeling down. It wasn't blood, that he knew as he touched it. Hair. Fine, smooth, fiery red hair. His hands trembled as he shifted the figure._

He sat up immediately as if electrocuted; his face and chest sheen with sweat as he tried to capture his breath. It was the same dream that's haunted him for years. His own mistake causing his only friend's life. No Occlumency could block it. No potion could keep him from remembering. He shuddered as he remembered those dead green eyes, staring up at him so blankly.

He calmed his still shaking body, looking around and grabbing his wand. As usual, he found that he woke up at six o'clock in the morning, seeing the numbers blink before him after casting a tempus charm. His body was too accustomed to when to wake up, even if he wasn't to teach. He had hoped, for once in his life, he would be able to sleep in and enjoy the peacefulness.

**_CRASH!_**

Or not.

He got up quickly, even forgetting to get dressed properly, hurrying down to where he thinks the crash came from. He pressed himself against the wall, hearing harsh panting as he got down the stairs, wand gripped tightly in his hand.

His house was safe, that he knew and kept sure of. How an intruder got in, that was a pure mystery to him. He took a great deep breath and pushed himself off the wall, prepared to cast a spell with his raised wand.

"Sectu - Potter!"

He growled, seeing Potter on the ground, hand bloody and cut as the boy picked up the shard of broken plates on the floor. "I almost cursed you, you foolish boy!"

Harry gasped, nearly dropping the shard again. "Sorry! I-I was just making breakfast... I didn't mean t-to make you angry!"

The boy went pale before his eyes, hand tightening around the broken pieces of plates, his blood now dripping. He looked up and saw those green eyes, dazed and dull. "You were what?"

"Breakfast... Making breakfast..." he answers breathlessly. "I'm sorry... Please don't hurt me."

Those words came out almost a whisper, but his ears were still able to hear him. He went close and kneeled before the trembling boy, seeing those green eyes still unfocused. Now he knew. With the concussion the boy had, it's easy for him to get confused.

"Potter, you are not at the Dursleys. Did I not tell you to stay in bed? A Hogwarts Elf comes in to do the chores."

Harry tried to take deep breaths, processing the words in his head. Not with the Dursleys... He was with Snape... His Professor from Hogwarts... A man who equally hated him as the Dursleys did...

"I'm sorry, professor," he muttered, his head clearing, looking up. "I was confused. I didn't mean to cause you trouble."

Severus sneered. "All these years you've caused nothing but trouble, boy."

"Right. I'll clean up and be back in my room," he muttered.

He growled, banishing the broken pieces with a sharp wave of his wand. "Forget about the mess, Potter. Hold out your hand."

He brings them closer to his chest, not even feeling the pain. "I'm fine, professor," he answers in that dead voice that annoyed Severus so much. "I don't feel anything."

He grabs the bleeding hand, making the boy stare up at him as he healed the hand wordlessly. "When I tell you to give me your hand, give it. You are under my roof and will do as I say."

"Right," he mutters, pulling back his hand and shakily gets up. He tried to hold himself steady, still feeling quite weak. "Now, can you order me to my room?"

"Still arrogant as ever, Potter," Severus spat, straightening himself.

"The same old line repeated over the years professor. Aren't you tired of it?" Harry sighed; shoulders slumped as he got up shakily. "I'm going to my room. I'm sorry to be a bother."

Severus blinked. Just blinked as he watched the boy carefully make his way up to the bedroom. He remembered when the boy who used to have so much spirit and he didn't find any enjoyment in his taunts anymore. He groaned and cursed the Headmaster in his head, on why he was given such a mundane, yet difficult, task.

Harry lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He could hear footsteps outside his room, knowing it could only be the Potions Master. His door creaked open, the light from the hallway coming in. "I'm not in the mood for anything today, professor."

"But, Harry Potter, sir, needs to eats his lunch," said a squeaky voice by the door. "Professor Snape says so."

Harry looked up at the new voice, raising an eyebrow as he saw a house elf staring at him with bright blue eyes. The elf had a little ribbon by its ear, a grey cardigan wrapped around its small body, tied off by a rope as a belt. "Erm... Hello."

"Twinkle bring lunch, Harry Potter, sir," The elf squeaked shyly, the tray in her spindly arms. "Professor Snape saying you has to eat. Then taking your potions."

"Are you his house elf?"

"Oh, no... Professor Snape doesn't liking house elves doing his chores. Sometimes elf from Hogwarts would take care of his home while he teaches in school. But summer, Professor Snape does not like elves in his home."

"Then why are you here?"

The elf gives a small shrug. "Professor is thinking you is needing help. Dobby asked to help Harry Potter, sir, but Professor Snape is not liking noisy elves so he picked Twinkle instead. Twinkle hopes Twinkle is not annoying Harry Potter, sir."

Harry carefully sat up and shook his head. "Why don't you place the tray down? It must be heavy for you."

Twinkle nodded and places the tray on the side table, stepping back, shuffling her sock covered feet. "If Harry Potter is needing company, Twinkle is here. Professor Snape is saying, too, that you should not move around too much yet. Broken bones still mending. As well as bruised muscles. Potion on tray will help Harry Potter."

His mouth twitched slightly at the adorable elf. "Will you be staying here?"

The elf gave a shy nod. "Professor is saying so... as long as Twinkle does not do any house chores besides helping Harry Potter."

"Thank you for the food, Twinkle."

"You is welcome, Harry Potter. If Harry Potter is needing anything else, just call Twinkle." The elf gave a little curtsy and scurried out of his room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Harry looked at the tray, his stomach feeling heavy, yet he hasn't eaten anything properly since the beginning of summer. He moved close to the tray, nibbling on bits of bread before his stomach started to churn, making him feel he was about to expel the little amount of food he has eaten. He sighed to himself and curled under the covers once more, ignoring the remains of the food.

* * *

><p>An:

I'm sorry about the long wait for the next chapter and that you might think this chapter is irrelevant. But it's not. (Seriously, it's not.) So, I'll try my hardest to post more chapters soon!

Thank you to LIGHTNSHADOWS for the suggestion and I will try my best to squeeze it in the story. It's a really good idea and it will work for the fic!

Reviews? Suggestions? Go ahead and tell me!


	6. Rules and Orders

The same routine continued for days. The boy would lie in bed, the little house elf would bring up a tray of food. Severus didn't know, nor cared, what the boy and the elf were up to, as long as what was needed was done. Everyday the same report; Bruises healing, bones mending - thankful that the elf knew how to follow instructions and check on Potter instead of himself doing it.

Two weeks have passed since the kitchen incident, and twinkle reported that the boy was on full men. No more bruises. Bones healed perfectly. Yet, it was disturbing to see the amount of food being brought down by the small elf. All he could see was a bite or two from the toast for breakfast, food for lunch barely touched. And during dinner, Twinkle would come down with the tray of food completely untouched.

It irked him to no end. He could feel his temper rising every time the elf came down with no change on Potter's eating habits. A bird could eat more than what the boy ate. The elf would just shrug and place the food in the bin when asked if Potter tried to eat more. Onto the third week, Severus has had enough.

"Potter," he snapped as soon as he opened the door. "Are you ever planning on leaving the bed and get your lazy arse up and about? I may have asked an elf to help around taking care of you, but that is by no means saying you should be served every moment of your life!"

"You never told me I could leave my room."

Severus heard the dead voice floating from the lump hidden beneath the blankets. "Pardon?"

"You never told me I could leave my room."

Potter sat up, dead green eyes meeting his own dark ones. He was thinner than before - thinner than the day Severus took him from Privet Drive. His shirt was hanging loosely around his shoulders, his collar bones almost sticking out. Had the boy ever been this thin before? His mind brought memories of the boy at the age of eleven, being sorted for his house. Yes, he had seen this before. But this was worse. The boy looked like he never even got any sleep for days.

"I'm sorry, Potter. I did not know I had to ask the elf to spoon-feed you as well. Would you want me to carry you down the stairs?" he barked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You never told me I could leave my room," Potter repeated for the third time in the same dull voice. The boy looked up expectantly and Severus finally understood.

He never did mention he was allowed to leave his room.

Was this the way the Dursleys brought him up? To be ordered around and do whatever he was told?

"Potter, get up. You are to eat breakfast with me downstairs."

Potter just nodded and moved to stand from his bed. Severus stood by the door as he watched the boy slip his trainers on and head down before him. Severus followed closely behind, still thinking of a way to make this as bearable for both of them as possible.

As he looked up, Potter was already gathering the utensils to set up the table despite the elf's protests. He watched the boy diligently place the utensils on the table, setting them up in an obnoxiously orderly fashion. Once the table was set and the food was placed on the table, Potter sat down with his head hung.

"Potter, I invited you to breakfast to eat, not to stare at your plate..."

"I-I'm sorry," Potter muttered and filled his plate with little amount of food, which only made Severus groan inwardly before filling his own.

"Potter," Severus called making the boy look up. "I need to you. Why are you even acting like this?"

"Professor?" Potter asked in confusion.

"This. You seem to seek permission to do the simplest things. I did not bring you here to keep your prisoner. It was for your safety"

"I..." Potter placed his fork down and appeared to be curling up again. "My relatives trained me to do as told. You told me to go to my room, but never told me that I was allowed to be out of it."

"But at Hogwarts you seem to be disobeying rules as much as you can," Severus said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Rules and orders are different. Rules... They are there to guide you from what is right and wrong, but sometimes you just have to break them to do the right thing. An order is what must be done. I broke those rules because everyone expected me save them."

It was simple logic, yes, and it did make sense. But there was something wrong with the whole situation, still. "Potter, when was the first time your relatives ordered you around?"

"When I was four, My aunt ordered me to watch her cook one batch of food for breakfast and made me repeat them. I stood on a chair and cooked. When my aunt was sure I can do it by myself, I started cooking breakfast for them."

"And when you did something wrong?"

"They would lock me up in my cupboard for a certain amount of time... or days. Sometimes my uncle would beat me up then, too."

"Your cupboard?" Severus repeated.

Potter blushed and hid behind his messy hair. "I used to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs before I started Hogwarts."

Severus' ears were ringing. He could not believe what he just heard. The Golden Boy - The Wizarding world's saviour- was abused as a child. It was apparent when he picked up the boy from the Dursleys', but he did not know the extent of the damage. His stomach churned guiltily as he remembered how he treated the boy before... and even now.

"Potter, you are in my house. I am your guardian, not your master. I will not order you around, but there will be rules in this house. For one, you are not to bother me when I am in my lab. Next, you are not to leave the safety perimeters. For the rest of your stay here, you are free to do whatever you wish to do."

Potter looked up in surprise, green eyes wide as he looked up his professor. "Seriously?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "When have I ever joked, Potter?" he drawled, pushing away his now empty plate and dabbing his mouth on a napkin. "Make sure to eat three meals a day, not those little bites you take every now and then. I do not want to hear anything from the headmaster about your state once we go back to Hogwarts. A rat could eat more than you do."

Potter stared at him a few seconds more before nodding, going back to his food to finish eating. Severus hid a satisfied smirk. It was not a big change, but it was a start. An unexplainable light feeling elated in his chest as he watched the boy eat.

SS/HP

Severus had made his point clear. Potter had not stayed in his room the whole day and even took an hour to spend it at the yard. The boy just sat under the sun, playing with the tufts of grass that surrounded him.

Potter joined him for lunch, but there was no exchanged of words. The boy filled his plate with little amount of food, but ate diligently. It was a work in progress, but it would have to do for now. He knew improvements would not come with just a snap of his fingers, but it was a start.

He leaned over his cauldron as he added more ingredients, making sure the shade of color would be exactly right. Brewing potions in a candle lit room could be tricky, but was a challenge he accepted.

Suddenly, a piercing scream emitted from around the house. It was those cries of anguish - one that seeps into ones bones and gives a chill. Severus quickly cast a Stasis charm onto his cauldron, quickly running out of the room.

The screams were echoing around the empty house, making him bound upstairs. The screams were getting louder, letting him know he was headed to the right direction. The library door was open, so were the lights. He dreaded Death Eaters finally infiltrating his hiding place, finding the boy in his care. He pulled out his wand, gripping it tightly, walking quietly towards the door.

He barged in, wand raised and ready to curse whoever it was. But the room was empty. Another shrill cry erupted and saw the boy tossing and turning on the couch, as if fighting off whatever demon that possessed him.

"Potter," he growled, approaching the boy and shaking him by the shoulder. Potter's eyes remained closed, letting out a choked sob. "Potter!" he called out louder, shaking the boy now. "Potter, wake up! It's just a dream! Nothing is real!"

Potter's eyes sprang open, mouth hanging and gasping for air. He looked around wildly, as if searching for his tormentor. "P-professor..."

"It was a dream, Potter. Nothing was real. You are safe," Severus said more gently, trying to ease the boy's nerves.

Potter breathed heavily, still visibly shaken. He shook his head and buried his face in his hands, letting out another choked sob. "They were blaming me," he whispered. "Sirius... My parents... And faceless people... they were all blaming me... And Voldemort was laughing at my face!"

Severus stared at the crying boy before him. For the first time, he felt at lost of what to do.

* * *

><p>AN:

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know it's been so long since I last updated, but I have been very busy! So, yeah! Another Chapter done!

To answer about all the smutty goodness you are all waiting for, that will come in the later chapters! So this would be a complete story with character growth and such crap. So please be patient! I swear there would be sex, you just have to wait. This doesn't have any plan or major plots in my head and I'm writing as I go.

Do you all love me? REVIEW!


	7. Problem Diagnosed

**_Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD)_**_ develops after a terrifying ordeal that involved physical harm or the threat of physical harm. The person who develops PTSD may have been the one who was harmed, the harm may have happened to a loved one, or the person may have witnessed a harmful event that happened to loved ones or strangers._

**_PTSD_**_ was first brought to public attention in relation to war veterans, but it can result from a variety of traumatic incidents, such as mugging, rape, torture, being kidnapped or held captive, child abuse, car accidents, train wrecks, plane crashes, bombings, or natural disasters such as floods or earthquakes. When in danger, it's natural to feel afraid. This fear triggers many split-second changes in the body to prepare to defend against the danger or to avoid it. This "fight-or-flight" response is a healthy reaction meant to protect a person from harm. But in post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD), this reaction is changed or damaged. People who have PTSD may feel stressed or frightened even when they're no longer in danger._

**_Signs & Symptoms_**  
><em>PTSD can cause many symptoms. These symptoms can be grouped into three categories:<em>

_1. _**_Re-experiencing symptoms_**

_Flashbacks—reliving the trauma over and over, including physical symptoms like a racing heart or sweating_  
><em>Bad dreams<em>  
><em>Frightening thoughts.<em>

_Re-experiencing symptoms may cause problems in a person's everyday routine. They can start from the person's own thoughts and feelings. Words, objects, or situations that are reminders of the event can also trigger re-experiencing._

_2. _**_Avoidance symptoms_**

_Staying away from places, events, or objects that are reminders of the experience_  
><em>Feeling emotionally numb<em>  
><em>Feeling strong guilt, depression, or worry<em>  
><em>Losing interest in activities that were enjoyable in the past<em>  
><em>Having trouble remembering the dangerous event.<em>

_Things that remind a person of the traumatic event can trigger avoidance symptoms. These symptoms may cause a person to change his or her personal routine. For example, after a bad car accident, a person who usually drives may avoid driving or riding in a car._

_3. _**_Hyperarousal symptoms_**

_Being easily startled_  
><em>Feeling tense or "on edge"<em>  
><em>Having difficulty sleeping, andor having angry outbursts._

_Hyperarousal symptoms are usually constant, instead of being triggered by things that remind one of the traumatic events. They can make the person feel stressed and angry. These symptoms may make it hard to do daily tasks, such as sleeping, eating, or concentrating._

_It's natural to have some of these symptoms after a dangerous event. Sometimes people have very serious symptoms that go away after a few weeks. This is called acute stress disorder, or ASD. When the symptoms last more than a few weeks and become an ongoing problem, they might be PTSD. Some people with PTSD don't show any symptoms for weeks or months._

**_Treatments_**

_The main treatments for people with PTSD are psychotherapy ("talk" therapy), medications, or both. Everyone is different, so a treatment that works for one person may not work for another. It is important for anyone with PTSD to be treated by a mental health care provider who is experienced with PTSD. Some people with PTSD need to try different treatments to find what works for their symptoms._

_If someone with PTSD is going through an ongoing trauma, such as being in an abusive relationship, both of the problems need to be treated. Other ongoing problems can include panic disorder, depression, substance abuse, and feeling suicidal._

**_Psychotherapy_**

_Psychotherapy is "talk" therapy. It involves talking with a mental health professional to treat a mental illness. Psychotherapy can occur one-on-one or in a group. Talk therapy treatment for PTSD usually lasts 6 to 12 weeks, but can take more time. Research shows that support from family and friends can be an important part of therapy._

_Many types of psychotherapy can help people with PTSD. Some types target the symptoms of PTSD directly. Other therapies focus on social, family, or job-related problems. The doctor or therapist may combine different therapies depending on each person's needs._

_One helpful therapy is called _**_cognitive behavioral therapy, or CBT_**_. There are several parts to CBT, including:_

**_Exposure therapy_**_. This therapy helps people face and control their fear. It exposes them to the trauma they experienced in a safe way. It uses mental imagery, writing, or visits to the place where the event happened. The therapist uses these tools to help people with PTSD cope with their feelings. Cognitive restructuring. This therapy helps people make sense of the bad memories. Sometimes people remember the event differently than how it happened. They may feel guilt or shame about what is not their fault. The therapist helps people with PTSD look at what happened in a realistic way. Stress inoculation training. This therapy tries to reduce PTSD symptoms by teaching a person how to reduce anxiety. Like cognitive restructuring, this treatment helps people look at their memories in a healthy way. Other types of treatment can also help people with PTSD. People with PTSD should talk about all treatment options with their therapist._

Severus slammed the book shut and massaged the bridge of his nose. Of course Potter would have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. With how Potter looked at every start of the term... With the situation he had rescued Potter from... And with the war that had just passed and losing his dog - godfather, Potter must be going through hell.

There were nights that he would hear Potter screaming in his bed, still refusing to give the boy any dreamless sleep potions. Those potions may help for the time being, but it doesn't give the drinker long term relief and may even cause problems such as addiction to the potion itself.

Potter may not have all the symptoms yet, but most of it was there. Sometime Potter would be on the edge and grip his wand tightly as he walked around the house; sometimes he would just sit in his room as if being locked up. There were days he was his normal self – being somewhat carefree and even smiling as he stroked his owl's feather in praise whenever she comes back with a dead mouse in her beak.

He was no psychologist, being a professor has already tested his patience more than enough already, but he knew there was something he needed to do. Force Potter into treatment might trigger the disorder worse, and the Daily Prophet would have a field of a day knowing the beloved savior was not right in the mind.

The ends of his lips quirked - He may not be the man for the job, but his mind was already calculating ways for him to help the brat. As much as he disliked Potter, the boy had opened his eyes to something he had been denying himself for years. Potter was not his father, as much as they look alike. They may have the same features and even the talent and love for quidditch, but the boy had his own personality. A personality that can put James Potter to shame.

He stood from his seat and placed the new book in one of his many bookshelves and proceeds to sit behind the desk, pulling out a quill and parchment from one of the drawers. He had some things to plan and do.

* * *

><p>Harry looked up as there was a soft knock on the door, the hinges slightly creaking as it opened. He was lying on his bed, just blankly staring at the ceiling just before the dark eyed professor stood at the door frame.<p>

"Potter, there are people here to see you," Snape said in a bored voice, causing the teen to raise an eyebrow. "Why the surprised look. I told you one, I've told you a hundred times. You are not a prisoner here, Potter."

Snape stepped aside, causing Harry to gasp and grin wide as two people gave a small shy wave. A tall, gangly looking boy looking uneasy as he stood beside their professor, shoulders hunched as if getting ready for a berating and a bushy haired girl who smile wide and rushed in, hugging him tightly.

"Ron… Hermione…" Harry laughed softly as he hugged Hermione back, Ron uneasily walking over just as Snape closed the door. "You're here."

* * *

><p>An:

I know this is short and that my updates are not that frequent... I do apologize about that but things are keeping me busy right now. Besides, my muse keeps escaping me and preventing me from writing more.

Your reviews may help though! And I am not givng up on this story, so no worries!


	8. Elated

"How have you been, Harry?" the busy, brown haired girl asked, eyes wide with concern. "Mr. Weasley told us you were taken out of the Dursleys some weeks ago, but he didn't tell us you were staying with Snape. Is he treating you okay? You look thin! Are you even –"

"Let the bloke speak, Hermione," Ron, rolled his eyes before facing his best friend, still looking pale through his freckled face at the thought of being in Snape's place. "But seriously, mate… How have you been?"

Harry looked up at his two best friends, a small smile playing on his lips. "I'm… I'm fine, really. I just… haven't been myself lately. Snape's been good enough. I got an elf for company," he shrugged his still boney shoulders and looks back down, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Did the Dursleys go to far?" Hermione whispered, placing a consoling hand on his shoulders. "I'm sorry we couldn't help, Harry."

"They did. And it's not like you were there to help. You've always been helping me, the both of you. And I don't want to burden you any further. I mean… All those risks just the past few years ever since you met me…"

"Mate, those were dangerous… But your gave us one heck of an adventure!" Ron grinned. "I mean, come on! Who would take on a troll in their first year? No one! It was just us! We're history in the making, mate! Hogwarts history, that is."

Harry gave a short laugh and shook his head. "Only you would see it that way, Ron," he sighs as he pushes his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "It's not only that… Snape saw the whole thing. How I was beat up by my uncle. I've never felt so weak in my life. I've already endured so much, at home and in school, but at least I have my pride. Sure, the nightmares are bad. Sometimes I feel out of it. But with Snape seeing all that, I just… Can't stand it. He acts likes it's even my fault that I got beat up. Like I _wanted_ to be beat up."

"Maybe it's only because he knew you were a fighter, Harry," Hermione said helpfully. "Come on. You are a fighter. Of everything that you've been through, you always fought. Maybe that's what he was expecting to see. You know how crass Snape is. He likes to test people."

"How the bloody hell would you know that, 'Mione?" Ron asked, looking at her. "Now that is just… Wrong."

Harry laughed as Ron shuddered, feeling lighter by the minute. "Thanks, guys. It's fine, really. This is better than being back at the Dursleys."

"What the hell even happened, mate? I mean, with Snape actually taking care of you and you said he saw you being beat up, it sounded like it was worse than usual."

Harry pulled his knees closer and looked away from Ron. "Dudley caught me snogging another bloke."

He closed his eyes, ready for his friends to explode, or even just get up and leave without another word with that kind of news. Ron's words surprised him more.

"And?"

"What do you mean 'and'? Ron, I'm a freak! It's bad enough that I'm a wizard, but I just had to be gay, too! Gay! Poof! All that!"

"Muggles are so narrow minded," Ron answered with a huff. "The wizarding world doesn't care about that. Did you think it's supposed to be man and woman should just be the only couples? I mean, yeah there was, and still is, discrimination because of blood purity, but that's only because most purebloods think they're better off since they have centuries or lines of only bloody pure witch and wizards. Did you think it's only been a man and woman relationship here?"

Harry looked up, baffled. "What?"

"Harry, I may be muggleborn but my parents were quite open minded about gender preferences. And, as I read about it, there is no gender discrimination in the wizarding world. No one cares, really. It wouldn't help the wizard population if they also pull away same sex marriages."

His mind began to swirl and shake his head, trying to grasp all the information in. "Marriage? Are you even saying gay couples can have kids?" He asked, mouth agape as both his friends nodded. "What? How?"

"Magic," Ron answered simply as if it was the answer to everything. "It changes the body to accommodate the kid when they get pregnant. For women, it's a bit complicated and needs to go to St. Mungo's for help. For guys… Well… What other help would they need if they can just stick it in and let magic do the trick?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the choice of Ron's words. "Is that why you can't look at us? You thought we'd push you away?"

Harry gave a small nod, sighing in relief.

"Well, I'll have to break your heart right now if you fancy me, mate. I'm all for women. You might want to try my brother, Charlie, though. I won't mind."

All three burst out laughing, Harry even falling back on his bed and shaking his head. "Sorry, mate. You're just not my type. But thanks for the tip for Charlie," he grinned.

"Well, mum would want us for supper. You're free to join us if you want. Maybe if you plead with Snape, he'll let you come with us."

"I'm fine, Ron. Maybe next time. Mrs. Weasley tends to push the food down my throat and I don't think I'm ready for such a big meal yet."

"Well, we'll visit another time," Hermione said gently and leaned in to give Harry a hug. "I promise. Soon enough, we'll all be back to Hogwarts for our sixth year! Can you imagine that?"

"Can't wait," he answered and hugged Hermione back, shaking Ron's hand next. "I'll tell you when I can come by, okay?"

"Sure! Mum would be thrilled," Ron grinned and got up, Hermione following suit. "Bye, Harry!"

Harry grins softly as he watches his two friends leave the bedroom. Soon enough, he heard the soft _whoosh _of the floo from downstairs. He pushed his covers off and made his way down, finding Snape reading a book just by the fireplace, soot still seen just at the edge of the grate. "Professor?" he asked tentatively, shifting as he stood.

Snape looked up from his reading and nods, letting Harry know he was listening.

"I… Thank you… For letting them see me. I mean, they said they didn't even know I was staying here. I'm sorry if Dumbledore let you put up with this."

"No need for apologies," Snape answered in his usual tone. "I asked them to come over."

Harry blushed, assuming it was only Dumbledore that would pester Snape into allowing his friends to see him, let alone go through Snape's home. "T-thank you, professor."

Snape nods again before his eyes moved back to his reading, dismissing Harry. Harry slowly backed away and starts on the steps of the stairs, making his way back to the bedroom before Snape's voice carried from downstairs.

"Potter, Molly would like to see you soon. And you better make sure you do before she brings the whole Weasley horde here."

Harry grinned, hand on the knob of his door. "Yes, professor!"

* * *

><p>AN:

Another chapter done! I hope you guys like it! So, as research shows, it's better to steer people away from their depression and remind them about what makes them happy. Harry does have PTSD, but only a minor case since he does have people around him that cared. I also found it that PTSD would sometimes just have triggers or it could get worse if left untreated or unnoticed.

More reviews makes me more inspired writing!


End file.
